dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatanna Zatara (DC Bombshells)
Prior to the series, she ran an underground network through the Astrolager Speakeasy, before it was raided by the Nazis. She was then taken prisoner by Joker's Daughter, and forced to perform magic and act as a power source for her schemes. 'Year One (1940)' One night, while Edel Nacht and his soldiers visit Joker's Daughter's nightclub, Zatanna recognizes the face of her ex lover, John Constantine, among them as a spy. She blows his cover and turns him into a rabbit. She later explains to him that the Nazis were going to be using him as a sacrifice to Tenebrus the Binder and that her actions were done to protect him. Constantine offers to help her escape her prison. The two perform a ritual that allows Zatanna to spiritually leave the nightclub. She finds Batwoman, Catwoman, and Huntress as they are fighting off Edel Nacht, Tenebrus and his army of Tenebrae. After the battle is finished, Zatanna returns to her body, proud of herself. However, she and Constantine are immediately caught by Joker's Daughter. Soon, Tenebrus arrives and takes away Zatanna and Constantine's powers. 'Year Two (1941)' Zatanna and Constantine are sent to the Ghetto of the Jews where they meet Raven, who was also a former "pet" of Joker's Daughter. She leads Zatanna and Constantine through an underground tunnel where they run into Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Ysley. Continuing through the underground tunnels, the group eventually meets up with Batwoman, Catwoman, Renee Montoya, and the Resistance. As the Resistance prepares to stand against the Nazis, Raven suggests to Zatanna that they run away together and return to Joker's Daughter. But Zatanna refuses and it is suddenly revealed that Raven is actually Joker's Daughter in disguise. Joker's Daughter informs the Edel Nacht and the Nazis of where the Resistance is hiding. The Nazis attack the Resistance and Joker's Daughter unleashes the real Raven as a weapon against the Bombshells, and Zatanna and Miri Marvel are able to set Raven free of the Joker's Daughter's mind control. In doing so, Miri Marvel restores Zatanna's powers. With the three of them combining their powers, Zatanna, Raven, and Miri Marvel teleport the Resistance and the Bombshells far away from Berlin to a haven on the coast of Nazi occupied France, where Mera and Atlantis await them just off the coast. But Joker's Daughter and the Nazis follow them. Zatanna and the Bombshells hold them off while Mera guides the Resistance to Atlantis. She makes a cage for Joker's Daughter, but refuses to kill her, removing her magic instead. She leave Joker's Daughter out in the middle of the ocean as she heads for Atlantis, where she is congratulated on a job well done. 'Year Three (1942)' During their time in Atlantis, Zatanna and Constantine help Raven to develop her powers better. But one night, Raven has a vision about her father becoming a monster. She wants to go out and search for him, but Zatanna fears that the vision might be a trick, from Joker's Daughter, to lure Raven out into the open. Furious, Raven rushes from the room. Later, Zatanna goes into Raven's room to speak to her again, only to find Raven asleep. She quietly leaves, not knowing that the Raven in the bed is actually an illusion to distract Zatanna while the real Raven smuggles herself out of Atlantis. A few days later, Raven's illusion disappears with a message asking Zatanna to forgive her. Desperate to find Raven, Zatanna and Constantine decide to leave Atlantis and bring Raven home. The arrive in Leningrad to find Raven and the Bombshells fighting off mythological creatures, lead by General Faora Hu-Ul. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:John Constantine's Love Interests